


The Flaw

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Belle discover robot Rumple, robot smut ensues.





	The Flaw

Belle had been walking through the old town… built in the time of machines. Those days were long since gone now.

She had read about them… the machines who were near human in appearance and was used for all sorts of things. Some of the greatest things that humanity had been able to create.

Well… until the Flaw was discovered.

These human machines… robots or androids they were called… wouldn’t hurt humans… unless they were for military use. This was not were the fault in them lay. It was when they developed… an obsession, if such a human emotion could be attributed to a machine, with humans humanity became scared and abandoned them.

Belle had heard the stories as a child… but she had never really seen one… and now she was curious. She knew that they still existed some of them. Wandering the old town having long since lost their purpose.

She had attempted to ask those who still remembered about this Flaw, but the statements were vague at best. Just about these creations would touch them… watch them… stuff like that. Never something that would hurt them, but just was… unsettling.

Belle had been warned several times that she should leave it well alone. But she had always been a girl guided by her curiosity.

However standing in the rubble of the city she looked around, feeling her heart race in her chest as she wandered through these old buildings. There were no sign of what she was searching for, but she was also unsure about how far she dared to go into old town. All the warning stories that she had mostly disregarding now seemed a lot more real.

As she thought about turning back, about coming to her senses, she came upon a quaint little store which was mostly intact… filled with all sorts of antiques and relics. It was not what she had been searching for, but she could not resist trying the handle.

With a creek the door swung open and she wandered slowly inside. This place was surprisingly well kept for being abandoned so long.

There hardly was any dust, and the items were nicely displayed. Belle smiled as she picked up a white porcelain cup with blue trimmings. This really was a astonishing find.

A chill of fear then went down her spine as she heard movement, freezing her in absolute dread as the small cup fell from her hands, clacking against the floor as she understood that this place was not abandoned at all.

Looking over her shoulder she saw… it. Two glowing golden eyes under sun bleached brown hair. Slowly and with… unnatural movements… Belle could only describe it as too effortless… or jagged to be natural.

The thing was dressed in a business suit but the paint had gotten mottled looking like scales and a eerie giggle was coming from those silicon lips as it moved closer to her, moving its segmented fingers together.

 _“A human… human… been long since… since… human…”_  its voice box crackled, now mere inches from Belle who had frozen in astonishment and awe. It leaned closer and blinked its glowing eyes with an audible clack.

 _“Beautiful human…”_  the words were hard to hear due to static. Though Belle knew she should turn and run… she felt… pity for it.

“How long… how long have you been here?” she asked it and it cocked its head in surprise as if it didn’t understand the question. Standing so close she could hear the soft hum of the different parts within him… much like the beating of her own heart.

“I am Belle… who are you?” she then asked.

 _“Belle… beautiful Belle,”_  it whispered as it stepped even closer.  _“I am… I am…”_

Again it seemed confused, even frustrated by its apparent malfunction. Belle simply reached out and brushed her hand against the silicone, feeling the mottled paint brush against her fingertips.

“Hey… its alright…” she whispered softly to it… “It is alright…”

The machine moved slightly at her touch, but then its eyelids dropped slightly as it leaned the heavy metal head against her soft human hand. It could not sense her warmth… it could not smell her skin… but it could feel the kindness… something it had desired for so long… but never gotten.

Belle moved closer to it as her other hand reached out and placed it on its chest, feeling the slight rumble from his working parts. She had read about these things since she was a child… trying to learn what humanity had abandoned the moment it turned scary. Her fascination had only grown… until it had been what could only be described as an obsession.

The machine slowly lifted its arms and gently put them around her, holding her close. She was soft… fragile… it had to be careful. It knew that.

A soft gasp came from her as she felt that cold silicone on its nose brush against her skin. Belle wondered how she felt to it… how it felt holding her. Her hands felt over its cold frame, how hard it was… unrelenting in some sense, but… this was not unpleasant to her.

In her fascination she startled slightly as she heard that crackling electronic voice.

_“Belle… Belle leave?”_

Belle lifted her head and looked into those glowing artificial eyes, impossibly holding so much emotion… as if it was pleading with her to stay. She then shook her head.

“No… I will stay… if you want,” she whispered to it. It looked at her… utter confusion in those glowing eyes.

_“Why… why would you stay…?”_

It was a question that Belle herself couldn’t fully answer, just giving a slight smile as she shook her shoulders.

“I don’t know…” she said before she leaned her head closer and brushed her warm lips against his unfeeling ones. It was strange… awkward… but it caused her to grow warm against his coldness. Slowly she backed away, looking up at him as she bit her lip.

“I…” she was about to apologize as it pressed its lips against hers again. It did not know what it was doing… why she had done that to it in the first place… but…

It wanted more.

Belle was taken by utter surprise, but let her fingers run through that synthetic fibrous hair as she pressed her human body against his.

A slight startle left her lips as she was picked up by strong metal arms and carried to the back of that store and laid upon a collection of blankets and pillows piled up there, enough for her to be comfortable.

Looking up towards it, Belle reached out her hand and ran her hand across its cheek, feeling how… inhuman this thing was… yet how appealing it was to her.

Standing above her it leaned looked at her curiously moving its hand as it moved it under her shirt, forcing Belle to bite her lip at how its cold hand was against the exposed skin on her stomach.

The machine could not feel how warm her skin was… how soft it was… but it felt how her body moved against under its digits… how vulnerable she was.

Gently its metal fingers ran over at her skin, removing her shirt and exposed that fragile human flesh.

Belle arched her back as she allowed her body against its cold segmented fingers. It was far more pleasurable than any man’s warm touch.

“Do you… I mean… can you?” Belle asked as a moan escaped her lips. The machine cocked its head as it blinked its eyes as he didn’t really understood her question. Belle’s fingers moved over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she exposed that inhuman metal mimicry of the human form. Humanity’s creation in their own image.

The machine looked as this beautiful human ran her small fingers across its frame. It was a strange view for it. It could not feel her touch… but… it still brought it… delight… as it watched the human caress its metal form. That she would caress it with such care…

Its glowing eyes followed those gentle hands as she moved to its pants, opening it. Her hand then slipped inside, moving over the plate where its crotch would be. A soft click was then heard as she felt something move against her hand… feeling like the toys she had enjoyed in her most private moments. She continued to caress it, even though the machine could not feel it.

“I… I want you…” she confessed to it.

The machine leaned closer… she wanted it… those words seemed to rattle through its processors… striking a sort of… programming…? The machine itself didn’t know. Perhaps it was the… Flaw.

But… it wanted her.

 _“I… I want you to…”_  it’s voice box crackled softly towards her, with all the affection something artificial could have.

Belle smiled towards her as she felt that cold mechanical hand move up her thigh under her skirt, bracing herself against the cold. With one hand she continued to caress it she helped remove her panties as she parted her legs to it.

It leaned its face closer, brushing its lip against the skin on her neck, Belle leaning against it.

 _“Beautiful… beautiful human… beautiful Belle…”_  its voice crackled softly in her ears. She could now feel the metal being between her legs.

“Gentle…” she whispered… but pleasure was such that she would not stop it. The metallic creation leaned over her… Belle feeling how heavy it’s metal frame was as its silicone lips brushed against hers.

 _“I’ll be gentle… I won’t hurt beautiful Belle_ …” the machine assured her. It’s programming knew well what sex was… such information was well within its databanks. Had it desired to imitate such an human act? No… not really…

Not before her… her kindness had created the desire within its… within its Flaw.

True to its word it pressed gently inside her, Belle gasping loudly as she felt that member enter her.

The machine was astonished… as like this… seeing the emotion of pleasure came upon the human’s face.

It could… it could even feel her… its sensors making it able to… feel… it had no other words to describe what it was experiencing other than feeling. She was… warm… and being inside her it could… feel her.

Belle felt pleasure wrack her body as that mechanical member vibrating inside her, as it delighted in seeing how she braced herself against the pleasure it was able to give her.

“More… please…” she begged it, her arms wrapped around its neck as she pleaded with kissing his silicone lips. His hips rolled gently, observing her reaction as images of pleasure came upon her face. It caused it delight to see how it was able to affect her… to cause her pleasure.

Belle had never felt anything like this before, arching her neck as she all she gets out a moan of utter ecstasy. She would have repeated her pleading for more, had she had the ability to voice such desires.  

The machine took in whatever sensations it could… little scraps of humanity which made its processors quiver.

Belle in order to brace herself against the intense feeling for pleasure, pressed her blazing body against its cold metal.

Exhaustion then came over her as she collapsed into the pile of blankets and pillows, breathing softly. The machine stood over her for a minute… finding that she looked even more beautiful now.

Slowly it pulled out and rested its body next to her, its glowing eyes never leaving her. Belle smiled towards the machine, reaching out her hand as she rested her hand on its cheek, smiling softly to it.

 _“You… you will still stay…?”_  its voice box spoke yet it’s jaw did not move as it continued to look at her.

Belle then just smiled, before she nodded and placed another kiss on the machine’s lips.

“Yes… I’ll stay.”


End file.
